¿No es bella la muerte, Laxus Dreyar?
by Sisi-Chan n.n
Summary: ¿Podrá ser acaso que se ha comenzado a ver la belleza indudable de la muerte? Ahora dime, ¿A quién enseñaras la belleza de la muerte? Ahora que sabes bien cómo hacerlo ve, que ellos esperan, después de todo es tan divertido jugar una vez que lo entiendes… Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Octubre "Magia de Espanto" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore".


**Holi :3**

**Lulu-Sama 3 se presenta con este intento de "horror" xD**

**No olviden que FT no me pertenece, y eso lo saben muy bien TToTT**

**654 palabras n.n**

**Disfruten:**

_Al fin puedo comunicarme contigo, no sabes lo que es estar y a la vez no estar, puedo verte, sentir tu aroma, hasta escucharte, pero no puedo tocarte… todavía._

_Me gusta observarte cara a cara mientras duermes, escuchar tu respiración, imaginar el momento en el que pueda poner mis frías manos en tu cuello y que te dejes ser consumido por mí._

_Estamos comunicados el uno con el otro, en mí se refleja todo lo malo que hay en ti, hasta tus más profundos temores, esos que te hacen levantarte a altas horas de la madrugada, esos que te torturan cuando estás solo, los cuales yo conozco. Eso temores que en algún futuro se desencadenaran permitiéndome dominarte._

_Tú me puedes ver, es más, probablemente lo estés haciendo ahora, simplemente soy aquello que no te dejara en paz, que te sigue hasta lo más recóndito del reino. Soy aquello que te susurra en tus sueños impidiéndote dormir tranquilo. Aquello que te dominara y te hará sufrir, aquello que te obligara a dañar a tus "amigos". _

_Déjame presentarme, soy aquello a lo que tú llamas sombra. Y te tengo un par de preguntas:_

_¿Te has preguntado si alguno de los "sobrevivientes", o cualquier otro personaje que haya vivido alguna de esas "experiencias traumatizantes", en verdad saben lo que es el miedo?_

_No. No mientas. Sé que nunca te ha pasado por la cabeza. Sé que jamás has dudado de si eso es realmente horrible, ¿me equivoco? Por supuesto que no_.

_Frágil, débil e indefensa, simplemente efímera, ¿Te has puesto a pensar en ello alguna vez?, ¿En lo fácil que sería morir?_

_Un golpe en la cabeza, una caída, una herida profunda, asfixia, envenenamiento, magia oscura, Zeref, ¡es increíble como la muerte tiene tantas maneras de hacerse presente!, ¿No es eso bello? Pero si bien existen formas de alcanzar la muerte de forma casi placentera, también existen formas de sufrimiento privando los sentidos lo suficiente para que uno disfrute cada momento de dolor y agonía que parecen no acabar._

_¿Acaso no existe una indudable belleza en ellas? ¿En el arte de matar, no, de guiar hacia la muerte a alguien? Nadie desea morir, sin embargo últimamente se ve con casi cierto grado de alegría o felicidad hechos atroces, ¿Podrá ser acaso que se ha comenzado a ver la belleza indudable de la muerte?_

_Ahora dime, ¿A quién enseñaras la belleza de la muerte? Ahora que sabes bien cómo hacerlo ve, que ellos esperan, después de todo es tan divertido jugar una vez que lo entiendes…_

_Estaré esperándote, Laxus Dreyar…_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

En una habitación vacía, el Dragon Slayer del Rayo se despierta, confundido. Mira hacia el techo: de madera, observa las paredes: como siempre, nada parece haber cambiado, todo sigue igual, ¿Cierto?

Se observa a sí mismo: el estúpido disfraz de momia que su abuelo le obligo a poner, el ruido de fiesta se oye lejano ya que, él está en el sofá del segundo piso. Al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras los demás festejaban Halloween.

Al parecer, solo había sido un extraño suelo a causa de beber tanto. Porque… él no se había vuelto loco, ¿Verdad? Osea, ¡Estamos hablando del gran Laxus Dreyar, mago clase S del gremio número uno de todo Fiore: Fairy Tail!

¡Él no podía creerle a ese sueño! ¡Él no estaba bajando a donde estaban todos con una sonrisa psicópata! ¿Verdad?

¡Él no noqueó a Mirajane, ni tampoco la arrastro al sótano del gremio!

¡El no repitió las mismas palabras que escuchó en su sueño a la chica demonio!

¡Él no la comenzó a apuñalar con ese cuclillo!

¡Él no se había bañado de sangre, ni tampoco lo había disfrutado! ¿Verdad?

¿No es verdad? Entonces... ¿Él sí que había hecho todo eso?

¡Claro!

Esa extraña voz tenía razón… ¡La muerte es hermosa! Y él, debía mostrársela a todo el gremio. ¡Y eso es lo que iba a hacer!

Esto, apenas comenzaba…

**_Fin._**

**Espero les haya gustado, y si no les gusto, no importa. Díganme en que debo mejorar n.n**

**Besitos:**

**Lulu-Sama 3 **

**¡Chaito! :3**


End file.
